Game Update News
CLOSURE OF CALL OF DUTY:HEROES Sad to say, Call of Duty:Heroes will close on 22 December 2018. Withdrawal of Windows Support As of 11 Sep 2018, support fort the Windows version was officially withdrawn due to a commercial dispute between Microsoft and Activision. New Update v4.9 * 15 Aug 18 * New Outrider skill: Hellstorm missile * Daily mission improvements: 3 missions per day and refresh feature * Alliance order changes * Ad videos restored for EU players * Captains ( but not commanders ) can sit out GC/AW Previous Versions v4.8 * 27 Jun 18 * New hero Richtofen * Player level cap raised to 150 * Daily mission events * Alliance order tasks * Donated support heroes now carry their wildcards with them v4.7 * 25 Apr 18 * More perk slots: 3 additional inactive perk slots for purchase * Training 'Platoons': preset troop combos that can be autotrained by one click. * GC changes v4.6 * 5 Feb 17 * New hero "Rousseau". Skills: Decoy Tank, Paratroopers, Glide Bomb. * New Ilona Skill-set: Exo Cloak, Red Flare, XS1 Vulcan. * Charm your enemies with Rousseau's Valentine's Day Premium Skin * Updated UI to allow players to sell multiple items from inventory (instead of one at a time * Earn bonus supply drops when you complete weekly events! * Fixed an issue where players could increase in game timers * Increase Skill Point reward when attacking Command Center 10 or higher * Watch Video Ads to Speed Up Building Time (iOS and Android Only) * Optimized the game for iPhone X * Added Cryptokeys to Blue Supply Drops v4.5 * 12 Dec 17 * Now able to retaliate against all players that attacked you, even if they earned no stars. * Repair Drone structures added. * Prestige 10 Unlocked with new Skins. * Legendary Wildcard III added to BM. * Free gift of Outrider's Legendary Wildcard II. * Riley can now jump over walls! * Added more bonus conditions to Global Conflict Zones. * "Improved PVP matchmaking" * In PVP, moved "Search Next" button to bottom right. v4.4 * 13 Nov 2017 * New hero, 'Daniels' * New air unit, P47 Thunderbolt * New upgrade levels to some units * Ally resource donation system * 'Beachhead' base theme * Prestige Rank cap raised to 9. * Increased the Play Level cap to 130. * Added timers for Alliance Wars and Global Conflict in Alliance Chat tab * Santa Soap Premium Skin * Alliances can now earn a bonus by strategically holding all zones within a continent. * "Hot Zones" now have criteria bonuses and will be randomly placed on the map v4.3 * 25 Sep 2017 * CC13 with numerous troop and structure upgrades available * Reduced memory usage ( hopefully = fewer crashes ) * Warbird occupancy increased to 22 v4.2 * 28 Aug 2017 * Friendly attacks between alliance members * Challenge coin conversion option * New Eth.3n Premium skin Global Conflict changes: * Rewards for the most active participants in GC * Added Skillpoints to Rewards from Global Conflict Battles * Garrisoned Heroes spawn from the Command Center to help defend bases * Increased the amount of zones in large Global Conflict rooms from 150 to 200 * Added 30 Minute Shield Timer Bonus to Hero Assist Garrison New Events: Bonus League Points and Deadly Defenses * Deadly Defenses: Specific defensive structures will be powered up in PvP battles. Destroying these turrets earns players massive rewards. * Bonus League Points: Earn bonus League Points from PvP Battles. Other Improvements & Bug Fixes * Skillpoints earned are now showed in PvP Battle Summaries. * Commanders can now change their Alliance's Icon. * Troops placed in Hangers now come out in the order they are placed. * Added confirmation pop-up when starting an Alliance War. * War Button on Main UI Screen now has a red dot when a War is active. * Attacked and Support request Push Notifications restored on Android devices v4.1 * 25 Jul 2017 * New hero Riley * Daily 'view ad' option after 3 star attack for double loot * Daily 'view ad' option for extra supply drop * Increased GC shield timers based on zone difficulty * Players can donate one Hero to the Garrison of a team mate for a small Celerium cost * Increased the types and number of GC base layouts to attack * Added more GC zones to attack * Improved GC UI that shows your opponents and scores in Preparation and Battle Day * GC Leaderboard rankings now takes match up difficulty into account * Players not enlisted in Global Conflict can see their Alliance’s progress * Added new Flags for Greece, Ireland, Nigeria, Panama, Uruguay. * Perk percentage ranges narrowed * Reverted Alliance Support System and Chat to the previous version * Reduced crashes in Survival * Resolved a bug where deploying Eth3n would prevent deploying Reaper for a short time * Alliance War rewards now display correctly * Players can no longer be able to deploy two of the same Hero AW * Players can no longer deploy four Heroes * Heroes assigned to a Hero Post display Wildcard buffs * Resolved a bug with FTL troops not prioritizing Diamonds v4.0 * 'Global Conflict' edition 17 May 2017 * Global Conflict introduced * Hero Prestige introduced * Improved inventory navigation (yay!) * New mail system v3.2 *6 Feb 2017 * Prestige league levels 2 & 3 added * 3rd skill for Soap: Barrier Breaker: Increase damage on walls within AoE * 3rd skill for Harper: Kinetic Energy Missile: Damage + residual EMP (unlocked 14 Mar 2017) * Increased the Player Level cap to 120. (With exclusive Avatar Icons) * New Outrider 'Cupid' Skin (Unlocked for Valentine’s Day) * New Menendez’s 'Pirate' Skin (Unlocked for St Patrick's Day) * New community submitted Events (Straight flush, No retreat) * Added flags for Romania, Lebanon, Jordan, Ecuador * Separated Alliance Support and Alliance Chat into two separate windows * Paid option to rename Alliance * In addition to Commanders, Captains can now write in the Alliance message box * Added icons and countdown timers for Survival and Challenge Mode events v3.1 * 13 Dec 2016 * CC Level 12 * Flamethrower Turret! * White Christmas theme with Snow and Holiday Decorations on the Factory Base * Alliance War Events * Added Skillpoints as possible drops in Challenge Mode. * Added UI to indicate stats of Zombies that spawn from the Zombie Drop Pod. * Added Push Notification to Challenge Mode when the reset refreshes. * Added Push Notification when Survival Mode timer reaches max free attempts. * Added Push Notification when a free supply drop is available. * Added an additional confirmation pop-up when switching between Game Center or Google Play accounts on multiple devices. v3.0 * "Infinite Warfare" edition 3 Nov 2016 * New hero Eth.3n * New hvy mech unit Zombie Drop Pod * New troop unit FTL Trooper * Lunar base theme * Price spacesuit skin v2.9 * 17 Oct 2016 * New Challenge mode bases * Grim Reaper hero skin V2.8 * 19 Sep 2016 * New Perks: Hangar detection range, troop rate of fire, build/upgrade rates * Alliance improvements * 2 week league shield added to vault v2.7 * 15 Aug 2016 * Autotrain expended troops/units * EMP Mines added * Zombies added to Survival mode v2.6 * 28 Jun 2016 * New hero Menendez * Survival mode reboot * Harper Uncle Sam skin v2.5 * 23 May 2016 * New unit: Hunter Tank * 30v30 Alliance Wars * Hero level extended to lvl 40 * Price Cowboy skin v2.4 * 20 Apr 2016 * Challenge mode added ( kudos to player "bilwhip" who invented it ) * New Perk system v2.3 * 7 Mar 2016 * CC lvl 11 added * Auto-tracking mine * Auto restock available for mines, bunkers & Hangars * Ghost Leprechaun skin v2.2 * 1 Feb 2016 * Additional levels in Survival * UI improvements * Shield cooldown reduced from x3 to x2 length of shield * Able to sell inventory items ( 1 ¢el each ) * Alliance cap increased from 25 to 30 * Training time reductions added to helipad items * Player level cap now 110 v2.1 * 9 Dec 2015 * New hvy mech unit: Quad Tank * Alternate hero skins introduced v2.0 * Black Ops 3 edition 5 Nov 2015 * New heroes Reaper & Outrider * New hvy mech unit: Siege bot * Alternate base themes added: Singapore & Cairo * Revised hero UI * Revised UI colour scheme * New stat system (DPS) v1.10 * 22 Sep 2015 v1.9 * 27 Aug 2015 * New hero: Gideon * New Inventory system * League bonus added for every PVP win * PvP matchmaking now based on reputation score v1.8 * Advanced Warfare edition 9 Jul 2015 * New ATLAS (aka heavy mech) facility and research centre * New Atlas units: Goliath & Warbird * Added FULL & EMPTY labels for hangars and bunkers * Copy base option added * News feed addedd v1.7 * 18 Jun 2015 * Dragonfires nerfed v1.6 * 5 May 2015 v1.5 * 22 Mar 2015 v1.4 * 1 Mar 2015 v1.3 * 28 Jan 2015 v1.2 * 17 Dec 2014 v1.1 * Initial global release 26 Nov 2014